Black Sushi Shop
by Xianyou
Summary: Vous l'avez rêvé, votre vœu est exaucée ! Vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi ressemblerait Black Sushi Shop quand vous avez vu la pub sur vos petits écrans ? Suivez les aventures de notre cuisinier vagabond venant à la rescousse du restaurant Tanaka Sushi menacé par la maison Phantom !
1. Le restaurant Tanaka Sushi est en danger

**Taddaaaa ! Voici la fameuse fic dont je vous ai parlé cet après-midi à la fin du chap 17 d'Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive =D ! C'est vrai que je l'avais prévue pour demain, mais vu que j'ai du temps libre ce soir autant en profiter xD ! Elle paraîtra environ toutes les deux semaines, à l'exception du chap 2 qui arrivera à la fin de la semaine prochaine ^^.**

**Warning : Cette fic est le fruit d'un esprit de fanficqueuse complètement à l'ouest, et est par conséquent totalement aussi à l'ouest (comment ça je me répète xD ?)**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à MOI *_* ! (sbaffff !) Bon d'accord, ils sont à Yana Tosobo (snif T-T). L'histoire est directement inspirée de l'oav « Le majordome se donne en spectacle » et de la seconde couverture du tome six !**

**Résumé : Vous l'avez rêvé, votre vœu est exaucée ! Vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi ressemblerait Black Sushi Shop quand vous avez vu la pub sur vos petits écrans ? Suivez les aventures de notre cuisinier vagabond venant à la rescousse du restaurant Tanaka Sushi menacée par la maison Phantom !**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire ^^ **  
**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Le restaurant Tanaka Sushi est en danger !**

Nombreux sont les restaurants de sushi dans les ruelles de Tokyo !

De nos jours, elles sont très convoités et les clients, que ce soit les habitués, les touristes ou bien les néophytes du genre, viennent tous goûter à cette spécialité japonaise dont la réputation n'est plus à prouver !

Imaginez. La douce vue d'un sushi qui vous fait saliver, son odeur des plus exquises qui embaume la pièce, vous le piochez pour le mettre en bouche et immédiatement un bien-être fou vous envahit, vos papilles gustatives étant au bord de l'extase ! Les portes du paradis vous sont ouvertes ! Tiens j'en reprendrais bien quelques-uns ! Hmmmmmm ! Quel délice !

…

… Bon, je m'égare un peu, là n'est pas le sujet.

Mais qui dit beaucoup de restaurants dit concurrence, et qui dit concurrence dit compétition ! Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais c'est une véritable guerre des gangs cette histoire ! Car chaque année se déroule le fabuleux prix du « World Sushi Time » qui récompense le meilleur cuisinier de sushis du monde ! Ils y travaillent d'arrache-pied pour élaborer le meilleur plat qui soit, mais un même cuisinier les surpasse à chaque fois et a remporté plus de vingt fois d'affilé le trophée !

Il est admiré et craint à la fois, son art à marier les saveurs étant unique !

Il porte le nom pour le moins extraordinaire de Tanaka ! Il a d'ailleurs sa chaîne de restaurants au nom de « Tanaka Sushi » qui s'étend dans tout le Japon !

Seulement voilà. Depuis ces derniers mois ce dernier n'est plus très en forme. Pas faute de son vieil âge, mais il a été victime d'une terrible indigestion d'un sushi aux propriétés désastreuses !

Son fils, Finian, n'ayant pas hérité des talents de son père pour un sou mais doté d'une force destructrice, avait pour la première fois de sa vie réussi à confectionner un sushi sans qu'il finisse broyé ou pire encore, mais il ne s'était pas douté que le poisson qu'il avait ajouté dans sa composition était maudite !

Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Vous avez jamais entendu parler du poisson maudit ? Quiconque à le malheur de le manger finit par rapetisser jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un hobbit et de ne parler qu'en « Ho ho ho » et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Alors, devinez ce qui est arrivé à notre pauvre cuisinier en chef ?

- Ho ho ho.

Merci pour ta réponse Tanaka.

Pire encore ! Il a aussi perdu toute capacité de raisonnement et se retrouve donc incapable de continuer sa cuisine !

(par contre, il semble avoir eu une nouvelle attirance pour le saké)

Il ne fallu pas attendre plus pour les boîtes concurrentes qui s'en firent une joie de le descendre en flèche ! Ils répandirent des rumeurs et autres comme « Monsieur Tanaka est un incapable » « Mangez ses sushis et vous finirez comme lui » « Ho ho ho ! Il faut fermer boutique ! » et etc.

Peu à peu, il y eu de moins de clients, puis plus du tout, les employés de Tanaka rendirent leurs tabliers, allant travailler au plus offrant, son nom tomba dans l'oubli et ses restaurants durent plier bagages.

Tous ? Non, un seul et irréductible restaurant résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur !

Soit, celui-ci était en piteux état, les rats gambadent de partout et le plancher s'effondre au moindre faux pas, mais il était là !

Même si personne n'y allait, c'était aussi l'endroit ou résidait notre malade et son fils. Finny avait eu beau essayer de reprendre les affaires, mais après quatre-vingt-dix-huit milles tentatives et une facture de réparations s'agrandissant de plus en plus à cause d'innombrables dégâts qu'il provoquait involontairement, il dut jeter l'éponge (pas les sushi hein ?...ok je sors).

Bref, ils sont à un chouilà de la catastrophe.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin de la leur se trouve une société très prestigieuse de sushi.

La maison Phantom !

Elle était auparavant le concurrent direct de Tanaka Sushi, à la différence près que celui-là met la main basse sur les ingrédients et élimine ses adversaires par n'importe quel moyen, le plus souvent déloyal ! Et il en avait justement profité pour donner le coup de grâce à son ennemi juré.

Ciel Phantomhive était alors en tête du classement.

Bien sur, il était en réalité incapable de faire des sushis, mais il confiait cette tâche à ses subordonnées, c'était tellement plus simple. Il n'avait donc plus qu'a attendre patiemment que le concours arrive et qu'il remporte le prix afin d'asseoir sa suprématie !

Tout semblait parfait.

Jusqu'au jour ou le destin va lui jouer un mauvais tour !

Maintenant que le décor est mis en place et que certains des protagonistes ont été introduits, c'est là que notre histoire commence sur la voie royale de la gastronomie !

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Bon, c'est vrai que le prologue est vachement court tout compte fait (à peine une page et demi O_o''')**  
**Mais bon, fallait bien introduire l'histoire quoi, qu'est ce que vous en pensez xD ?**  
**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et à la semaine prochaine =D !**


	2. Le cuisinier vagabond

**Gomen-nasai T-T ! J'avais carrément oubliée de le poster, je suis désolée ^^''' ! Bon, du coup, je vous présente en retard le chap 2 xD ! En espérant que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier =)**

**Alice Kamio : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review =D. Sinon, pour mon erreur de l'indication du tome 6 au lieu du 5 *mode Véronique Sanson on* "QU'ON ME PARDONNNNNEEEEE !" *mode off xD* En tout cas, merci encore ^^**

**Koukin-Kun : Merci beaucoup ^^. Je vais tout faire pour que la fic garde un côté plus que décalée (et alléchant aussi *_*) !**

**Cyanhi8 : Thank you ^^. Sinon, c'est pas grave si tu review pas souvent (je te priverais juste de sushi pendant quelques temps hinhinhin xD). En ce qui concerne la boisson de Tanaka, va savoir quels dégâts il pourrait causer avec xD**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Le cuisinier vagabond**

Phiouf ! Autant il fait froid en France, autant il fait exceptionnellement chaud au Japon même si on est en automne ! Il y a un soleil de plomb à Tokyo ! Tout le monde s'était habillé légèrement et se bagarrait le moindre petit coin d'ombre ! Eh toi ! Rends-moi ma place ! BAM !

Hum... bon, reprenons.

Seule une personne circulait tranquillement, mine de rien.

Des cheveux noir corbeaux ornait un visage soyeux assortie de yeux aux couleurs de thé. Vêtu d'un simple kimono aux nuances grises, sa prestance était tel qu'il était tout simplement magnifique.

Nombre de passants (pour ne pas dire tous) s'écartèrent en le voyant, tous aussi dubitatifs. Ce ne doit pas être le genre de personnes à qui on doit chercher des ennuis, il doit même avoir un sacré succès auprès de la gente féminine ! Il avançait, flânant de part et d'autres, portant comme un énorme colis à bout de bras.

Non loin d'ici, dans la société la plus sushitesque du coin :

- Je vous en supplie Monsieur ! Si vous ne me venez pas en aide on va saisir notre restaurant !

- Et pourquoi donc je ferais cela ?

Finny se trouvait devant le bureau du patron de la Maison Phantom. Il était à genoux et joignait les mains au sol. Son interlocuteur était nonchalamment installé sur sa chaise roulante qu'il balançait de gauche à droite, une mèche de cheveux camouflant son cache-oeil. Il mangeait un plateau de sushis qui à vue d'œil devait valoir la peau des fesses (si j'ose dire) !

- Je sais que vous avez pas toujours porté mon père dans votre cœur, mais si on pouvait oublier cette querelle une bonne fois pour toute ? On pourrait même s'allier !

- S'allier ? Très peu pour moi. On est pas une assistance à la personne âgé ici, et encore moins une maison de retraite !

- Mais...

- Je vous ferais déguerpir de la ville, toi et ton vieux père ! Se moqua-t-il, un sushi à la main. Vos piteux sushis rustiques n'ont plus leur place ici ! Soma ! Agni !

C'est ainsi que notre pauvre victime se fit virer à coups de pieds au derrière par deux hindous en lunettes de soleil. Une chinoise referma la porte avec fracas et alla se rasseoir sur les genoux de son camarade de la même origine.

- Bon, ou en étions-nous ? Lança Lau.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi collant. Il est vraiment obsédé par ce truc miteux qui leur sert de maison.

- Il semble coriace certes, mais il y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, Monsieur le président. De toute manière, le restaurant Tanaka sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

- Comme si je pouvais être inquiet d'un naïf comme lui. Termina Ciel d'un air narquois avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

- Si vous le dites. Acquiesça le chinois mystérieusement. Après tout, c'est vous le patron.

Quant à Finny, les fesses à terre, il ne lui restait plus que les yeux pour pleurer. Décidément, rien ne s'arrangeait.

- Dire que si je n'avais jamais préparé ce sushi maudit, mon père serait encore en pleine forme ! Pleura-t-il de tout son être en inondant le trottoir.

Quand il se calma (ou quand le quartier devint une piscine municipale à cause de ses pleurs), il se releva et rejoignit la foule de passants. Il divaguait de rues en rues, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son moral était à zéro. En plus, Tanaka était tombé malade à cause de la quantité phénoménale de poussière qui se trouvait chez eux et toussait sans arrêt. Mais son fils était non seulement incapable de produire des sushis de qualités, mais en plus il avait le fâcheux défaut de briser tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, donc toutes les tâches ménagères, cuisine, travail, on oublie. Il avait bien engagé une femme de ménage pour s'en occuper mais elle a fui après avoir fini six pieds sous terre en ayant traversé le plancher qui avait été rongé par les termites.

Bref, la situation était dramatique. Ils étaient maintenant seuls contre-tous et il n'avait aucun moyen de sauver le restaurant que son père qu'il chérissait tant.

- S'il seulement je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous venir en aide. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Viens par ici toi.

- Hein ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Ben je sais pas, j'ignore ou vous êtes ! Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis ton cuisinier préféré.

- Préféré ?

- Je t'ai préparé tout plein de bons petits plats.

- Je ne comprends rien du tout !

- Hmm, c'est bon hein ?

- Ok...

- Alors, tu aimes ça mon chaton ?

- Heu...

Il se retourna, ayant enfin trouvé l'origine de cette voix. Juste derrière-lui se tenait une personne en kimono, accroupi, la mine réjouie, donnant des sushis à un chat. Le carton qui était posé a ses côtés en était rempli !

- J'y ai mis tout mon cœur pour te les faire mon minet.

- Meou !

Finny se fit une gifle mentale en se traitant de crétin ! « Mais quel idiot je fais ! ».

Tandis qu'il rougissait de honte, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, comme s'il avait surgi par magie.

Une douce odeur s'était infiltrée dans ses narines. Une odeur de sushi. Il se sentait soudainement bien, comme si tous ces problèmes avait disparu. Il avait jamais ressenti une telle pulsion depuis le temps ou son père était encore capable de cuisiner ! Ce ne serait quand même pas...

- Mo...Monsieur !

- Oui ?

- Je peux goûter à un de vos sushis ?!

- Eh bien...Si tu veux, vas-y, sers toi.

- Merci !

Il saisit immédiatement l'un d'eux et le porta directement à sa bouche.

Quand il l'avala, il n'en revenait pas. Une explosion de saveurs se manifestait dans toute son âme ! Quel délice ! C'était indescriptible, voir divin ! Mieux que les sushis que son propre père ! Le meilleur du monde !

- Ça alors !

- Tu le trouve comment ?

- V...Vous travaillez pour qui ?!

- Pourquoi cette question ? Je ne suis qu'un diable de cuisinier vagabond qui ravitaille tous les chats que je croise.

- Je vous engage !

- C'est à dire ?

- Vous faites des sushis fantastiques ! Vous ferez un excellent cuisinier dans notre restaurant !

- Très peu pour moi.

- C-Comment ?!

- Je viens de te le dire. Je n'officie que pour les chats errants qui ont besoin de mon aide.

Non, ah ça non ! Il avait devant lui son dernier espoir, sa seule et ultime chance et il refuse ?! Il ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion !

- Vous voudrez combien ?

- Combien ? Je ne marche pas pour des futilités.

- Vous voulez quoi alors si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par l'argent ?

- Quelque chose qui échappe certainement à un mortel comme toi. Murmura t-il.

- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?

- Non, rien.

C'est alors que comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête.

- Je sais ! Vous pourrez amener tous les chats que vous voudrez chez moi ! Comme ça, vous n'aurez même plus à vous déplacer pour les nourrir !

- Les... chats ?

Il semblait s'être mis sur arrêt. Il réfléchit durant un bon moment.

Chats. Cuisine. Mignons petits coussinets. Sushi. Accès illimité aux boules de poils. Restaurant. Moustaches. Miaou !

- J'accepte ta proposition.

- Génial ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Si seulement le cuisinier savait dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré...

- Au fait ! Vous vous appelez comment ? Moi c'est Finian, mais appelez-moi Finny !

- Sebastian.

C'est alors que la société Tanaka Sushi gagna un nouveau chef cuisinier ! Et un chat (que ce dernier embarqua).

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Alors, vous la trouvez comment ^^ ? Pensez-vous que les persos sont ...crédibles là-dedans xD ?**

**Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite de la fic =D !**


	3. La maison des fous

**Après une petite (énorme) pause bien méritée, je relance la fic :D ! Même si j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle concernant mon autre fic Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive, c'est que je vais devoir la mettre en pause encore quelques temps, le temps de... réécrire quelques dizaines de pages perdues *court après celui qui a fait griller sa clé usb avec tous ses futurs chapitres dedans T-T (une chance que mes autres fics n'y étaient pas ^^')***  
**Donc, du coup, pour compenser cette absence, la publication de celui-ci passera à UN chapitre PAR semaine pour le moment et plus encore : Une autre fic verra le jour dès la fin de la semaine prochaine qui comptera en tout huit chapitres *_* ,après, j'ignore si je les publie tous d'affilé ou à un rythme d'un ou deux par semaine puisque l'histoire se déroule justement en une semaine ^^ (ça fait beaucoup de mots "semaine" en une phrase non O_o ?)**  
**Allez, réponse aux review :D (et pardon pour le retard ^^')!**

**Koukin-kun : Merci beaucoup :D ! Il est vrai que j'aurais peut-être faire une rencontre plus longue entre Finny et Sebastian mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées là-dessus alors je l'ai laissé tel quel ^^.**

**Alice L. Nightray : Oui, même que les chats domineront un jour la planète avec leurs coussinets tout moelleux et leur regard à la chat potté *_* ! *mode délire ****off* Merci pour ton com ^^**

**Cyanhi8 : Tiens, c'est une idée cette histoire de SPA xD ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ^^ !**

**Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Euh, bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chap 3 : La maison des fous**

- Voilà notre restaurant !

- ...

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu vieux, mais...

_« Un peu vieux » ? _Pensa très fort Sebastian. _Cette baraque désaffecté ? Il plaisante j'espère ? Et cet humain ose appeler ça un restaurant ? Je comprends pourquoi leur clientèle leur faisait défaut..._

- Dis-moi, ce restaurant, tu l'a eu dans le marché aux puces ?

- Euh pas tout à fait, c'est une vielle histoire !

- Aussi vielle que cette maison ?

Le nouveau cuisinier, bien que septique, ouvrit la porte... qui resta dans sa main.

- Ça commence bien.

- Ne vous en faites pas, cette porte datait un peu ! Venez, suivez-moaaaAAAAARRRRGGGG !

Nous avons donc un nouveau trou au plancher, baptisé par la chute de Finny et de Sebastian.

- Je pense que ce n'était pas seulement la porte qui _datait_. Lança le cuisinier, sa voix faisant écho.

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Il faudra juste faire attention où on marche la prochaine fois ! Rassura le plus jeune.

Si cette personne ne lui avait pas promis des chats à volonté, il l'aurait certainement déjà liquidé depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, heureusement que celui qu'il avait amené a eu la sage décision de rester au seuil de cette maison de fous.

Une fois revenus à la surface, ils continuèrent leur périple en frôlant les murs afin de ne pas rechuter.

Or, le sol ne représente pas le seul danger ! Nos compères tombèrent alors en arrière, le mur étant aussi fragile que ce dernier !

- Aurais-tu d'autres surprises de ce genre à me réserver ?

- Eh bien... en omettant ces deux là, le plafond à aussi tendance à...

BROUM !

- … Le message est passé. Confirma Sebastian en se dégageant des décombres.

- Hi hi hi. Alors comme ça on fait visiter notre demeure ?

- Arg ! Ne ne fais pas peur comme ça ! Sursauta Finny.

- J'ai juste raté une marche si j'ose dire he he he !

Pour situer le contexte, un individu aux cheveux gris sortit d'un trou qui donnait à une marche des escaliers.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le plus âgé, blasé.

- C'est mon frère Undertaker !

- Pour vous servir. Ricana le nouveau venu.

- Je te présente Sebastian, notre nouveau cuisinier !

- Encore sur cette histoire ? Je vois que tu ne démords toujours pas à cette idée de vouloir faire revivre ce restaurant en ruine.

- Et on y arrivera ! J'en suis sûr !

- Eh bien, mon cher, je te souhaite une bonne survie. Adressa Undertaker à Sebastian. Ceci dit, si tu trépasses, j'ai mis de côté un cercueil de très bonne facture spécialement pour toi !

- Un cercueil ?

- C'est son rêve de bâtir une entreprise de pompes funèbres, même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Si ce nouveau venu semblait inédit, il savait au moins se montrer lucide quant à la dangerosité de ces lieux.

- Tu saurais où est papa ? Demanda Finny.

- Oh, tu sais c'est comme d'habitude, il n'a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis deux semaines.

- Est-il... comme vous ? Questionna Sebastian, inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment. Il possède bien plus de qualités que moi en tout cas, vous allez bien vous entendre j'en suis certain !

- On peut même dire qu'il est... remarquable he he he.

Sebastian espérait du fond du cœur qu'il soit plus normal que ses fils. Mais il regretta bien vite ses pensées quand il l'aperçut en montant à l'étage.

Notre vénérable Tanaka était là, à regarder « Le Comte Déchaîné » à la télévision, en pyjama rose et bonnet arc-en-ciel sur la tête, une tasse de saké à la main. Il était blotti dans des couvertures ornées de motifs rappelant l'émission du même nom.

- Bonjour papa ! Je veux te présenter quelqu'un !

- Kof Kof Kof. Répondit-il en toussant, faisant lever une masse de poussière considérable.

- C'est lui ...ton père ?

- Il a la classe non ?

_Je cauchemarde, c'est pas possible autrement._ Songea le cuisinier, médusé.

Les présentations ne se firent pas attendre et une foule d'explications s'ensuivirent. Du récit du poisson maudit jusqu'à ce matin, le vieil homme acquiesça nonchalamment, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre Sebastian qui se demandait comment arrivaient-ils à se comprendre dans ce langage mystérieux.

Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il allait certainement pas cuisiner dans ce taudis et comptait bien prendre des résolutions le plus vite possible (bien que le nouvel an soit passé depuis longtemps déjà).

- Kof Kof Kof.

- Il est d'accord ! S'exclama le fils.

- J'en suis ravi. Mais, j'ai une requête à formuler, puis-je ?

- Kof Kof Kof ?

- Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible que j'apporte également quelques rénovations sur cet endroit.

- Vous ferez vraiment ça ?!

- Tiens-tu à prendre autant de risques pour ça ? Ajouta Undertaker. J'aime les personnes audacieuses hi hi hi.

- Kof Kof Kof !

- C'est entendu ! Acclama Finny.

- Bien. Ou puis-je trouver le matériel nécessaire ?

…

…

…

- Patron ! Patron !

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? Lança Ciel, agacé.

- C'est très, mais alors très grave ! Avertit Lau d'une voix alarmante.

- De quoi ?

Le chinois s'avança vers lui... et lui tendit un magasine.

- Le prix des maillots de bains ont augmentée !

- C'EST POUR CA QUE TU ME DERANGES EN PLEINE REUNION ?!

- Il y a autre chose. Reprit-il d'un air sérieux.

- Oui ?

- Les lunettes de soleil aussi !

Le directeur s'enfouit la tête dans ses mains, se demandant pourquoi on lui a collé un tel imbécile sur le dos.

Ran-Mao, qui se tenait à côté de son « frère », lui tendit une paire de jumelles et pointa son doigt vers la fenêtre.

- Il ne t'es jamais arrivé de parler au moins une fois ?

- ...

- J'en conclus que non.

Il se posta à la fenêtre et posa la paire sur ses yeux... OH, NOM D'UN SUSHI !

Ce qu'il voyait était inconcevable ! L'ex-restaurant de son ennemi juré changeait à vue d'œil, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort ! D'un clignement des yeux, l'enseigne était remis à neuf, la peinture se refaisait, les fenêtres sont changés ! Et tout cela sans compter poussières, rats, termites, toutes les nuisances existantes qui y étaient éjectés à flots ! C'en était presque démoniaque !

- Mais comment ?!

- Nous aussi nous ignorons le pourquoi du comment, c'est comme si il faisait peau neuve. Ajouta Aghni.

- Et si c'était Kâlî qui a décidé de produire ce miracle ?! Renchérit Soma avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Non... ce doit être autre chose. Pensa Ciel.

Tandis qu'il continuait à observer, il eut l'étrange sensation que l'image se mit sur arrêt. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelqu'un.

Un visage aux yeux rubis. Il lui avait directement adressé un regard comme s'il savait qu'il épiait au travers de ses jumelles !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, estomaqué.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez-bien ? Demanda Aghni, inquiet.

- ...

- Patron ?

- Alors comme ça, il fait appel à des renforts ?

Ciel ria à gorge déployée, faisant pencher sa tête en arrière.

- Intéressant ! Voyons voir ce qu'il vaut ! Conclut le directeur en se rasseyant sur un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis la fermeture de ce restaurant, il n'avait plus aucun défi à se mettre sous la dent. Oh oui, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec ce nouvel adversaire !

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**C'est alors que commence enfin la compétition entre les deux restaurant :D ! Et comme le dit si bien un certain manga "C'est l'heure du duel *_* !"**  
**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour de nouveaux rebondissements ^^ !**

**Lecteur : Juste une petite question !**  
**Xian : Voui ?**  
**Lecteur : Si on se fie à ton chap 2, tu dis qu'on est en automne et dans celui-là tu annonces que le nouvel-an est déjà passé ! Pourquoi ?**  
**Xian : …... Bonne question O_o …**


	4. Il y a du sushi sur la planche !

**Lecteur : Tu as une semaine de retard, c'est du joli tiens -_-**  
**Xian : Héhéhéhé, sorry ^^'**  
**Lecteur : C'est comme la fic que tu nous avais annoncé, il n'est pas apparu non plus -_-**  
**Xian : Promis, celui-là je le poste dès demain T-T !**  
**Lecteur : Et Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive ?**  
**Xian : Heu O_o'... Et si je disais que ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu ^^''''' ?**  
***reçoit un coup de foudre***

**Hum... donc, voici le 4ème chapitre qui s'avère aussi sushitesque que le précédent :D !**

******Alice L. Nightray : Il est vrai que le nouvel an chinois se déroule le 10 février, je n'y avais pas pensé xD ! Après, savoir qui entre Tanaka Sushi ou la Maison Phantom gagnera, héhé mystère :D ! **

******tohru15 : Merci pour ton nouveau com :D . Qui sait pour Sebastian si c'est un démon ^^ ? **

******Cyahni8 : C'est que ça pourrait faire un bon titre de série télé tiens *_* "Les Supers Miaou" (ok je sors xD)! Sinon, en ce qui concerne Undertaker, j'avais d'abord songé à le mettre à la tête d'une entreprise de... dératisation O_o (mais franchement, j'sais pas pourquoi je sentais que ça ne collait pas du tout à son image après réflexion xD)**

******Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chap 4 : Il y a du sushi sur la planche !**

Après avoir installé quelques arbres à chats, paniers, coussins, pelotes de laine, fausses souris et autres dans une salle spécialement aménagé pour ses futures boules de poils préférés, un certain employé embrassa son chat avant de sortir de la pièce, la mine réjouie. Pour le remercier de l'aide apporté et de lui avoir enlevé la masse de poussière qui le faisait tousser sans arrêt, Tanaka lui a offert en plus de sa chambre une salle à part auquel il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il ne s'est pas privé.

Maintenant que le restaurant Tanaka Sushi était presque flambant neuf, on pouvait passer à l'étape suivante ! Bah oui, c'est bien beau de l'avoir rénové, mais de nombreux points restaient à résoudre dont :

1. Trouver du personnel qualifié

2. L'approvisionnent en ingrédients

3. Trouver un slogan percutant

4. Établir la publicité

Notre cuisinier avait donc du sushi à se faire. Finny et Undertaker feraient très bien l'affaire pour faire office de serveurs pour le moment, il s'attarda alors sur les marchandises qu'il devait se procurer.

- Qui vous ravitaillait autrefois ? Demanda Sebastian à Finny.

- C'était Monsieur West. Mais depuis, il travaille pour la maison Phantom.

- La maison Phantom ?

- Oui. Il est le plus haut restaurant de sushis pour le moment, mais avant il était notre concurrent le plus proche.

- Intéressant.

Il quitta le restaurant, songeur. Il fit le tour de plusieurs sociétés, mais soit ils travaillaient déjà pour le compte de quelqu'un, soit quand ils apprenaient que c'était pour Tanaka, ils lui rirent et lui claquèrent la porte au nez.

- Ces humains sont charmants...

- Eh ! J'ai cru entendre que vous cherchez une société d'approvisionnement ? Lança une fille brune.

- Oui, en effet.

- Il y en a une dispo à deux rues d'ici ! Vous n'avez qu'à tourner à gauche puis c'est tout droit, vous pouvez pas vous louper !

Sebastian remercia l'inconnue et partit dans cette direction. Cette dernière partit alors faire son rapport à quelqu'un d'autre caché derrière une voiture.

- Il a mordu à l'hameçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ?

- Nous devons l'espionner jusqu'à ce qu'on devine ses intentions, après on verra !

- Huhu ! On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage !

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour mon Cielounet !

Oui, vous l'avez compris, nos fameuses espionnes ne sont qu'autre que Lizzie et son amie Paula !

- Bon, il ne manque plus qu'à aller quatre rues plus loin et le tour est joué !

- Quatre rues ?!

- C'est bien ce qui était prévu non ?

- AAAAhhh ! Je me suis trompée en lui indiquant le chemin !

Alors que Paula tomba dans les pommes, Sebastian arriva du coup sans encombre à destination...

qui comme par miracle déboucha sur pile ce qu'il voulait ! Même si la taille du stand était plutôt minime, il semblait convenable...

BOUM !

Mais que ?! La porte vola en éclats avec quelques cartons et vitres ! Une personne dont les vêtements fumaient, à la coupe afro noire cendrée impressionnante avec des lunettes de protection sur le front, y sortit en catastrophe !

- Kof kof ! Ouah ! Il s'en est fallu de peu !

- Bonjour. Serais-tu le patron de cet endroit ? Demanda le cuisinier surpris tout en restant courtois.

- Qui tu vois d'autre par ici ?! Bien sur que je suis le chef ! Appelle-moi Bard !

- Entendu Bard. Que s'est-il passé à l'instant ?

- Bof, trois fois rien, il faut pas s'inquiéter !

- J'ai une offre à te proposer...

Il lui proposa alors son offre d'achat...

Sa réponse fut immédiate :

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous vendrais rien du tout. Lâcha-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tout simplement parce que je travaille pour mon propre compte ! Il est déjà pas simple de rassembler des mets de qualité, si c'est en plus pour les vendre !

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es également cuisinier ?

- Toi aussi ?! Dans mes bras mon frère !

- Non, ça ira.

L'espoir de trouver des denrées pour confectionner ses sushis semblait tomber à l'eau. Il avait pourtant tout sous la main : Une entreprise, des ingrédients, une place libre... si seulement ce type n'était pas bornée ! A quoi ça sert de monter un magasin d'approvisionnement si c'est pour se les garder ?!

Il eut l'idée d'une parade.

- Alors, que dis-tu de travailler à notre service en tant qu'assistant à mon égard ? De plus, tu toucheras une rémunération. Mais en échange, je ponctionnerais sur tes stocks afin de pouvoir les utiliser.

- Je sais pas...laisse-moi réfléchir...

- Comme il te plaira, nous avons tout le temps qu'il faudra.

- C'est pour quelle boîte déjà ?

- Tanaka Sushi.

- TANAKA QUOI ?!

La porte claqua aussitôt, ce dernier ayant disparu soudainement derrière. Il est clair que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution de mentionner ce nom alors qu'il porte actuellement une très mauvaise réputation.

- Tant pis. J'irais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Capitula Sebastian.

- ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE JE REFUSAIS !

La porte se rouvrit aussitôt ! La personne qui en sortit était méconnaissable : cheveux impeccablement peignés, costard cravate de ton beige et bleu avec un petit calepin et un stylo dépassant de sa poche.

- Je suis son plus grand fan ! Si j'avais su que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour ! Ben ça alors !

- Eh bien, quel entrain !

- Où est-il ce grand shaman de la cuisine que tu puisses me le présenter ? Je veux lui dire en face que j'accepte ce job !

- Je t'y conduis de suite. Accepta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Si seulement il savait qui il venait d'embaucher...

M'enfin bref ! Le problème pour se procurer les aliments était résolu !

- Aie aie aie ! Que vais-je pouvoir dire à mon Cielounet ? Se lamenta Lizzie cachée dans un angle mort.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle ! Tenta de rassurer Paula. C'est pas la fin du monde !

- Pas la fin du monde ?! On s'est débrouillés comme des débutantes !

- C'est vrai qu'on a échouée mais...

- Échouée en quoi Mesdemoiselles ?

- Ouah !

Nul besoin d'être un diable de cuisinier pour détecter des voix féminines atteignant un décibel très élevée. Les deux espionnes sursautèrent quand elles virent que Sebastian se trouvait juste devant elles, se révélant imposant et menaçant par sa taille qui était largement supérieure aux siennes.

- E-Euh, c'est à dire que...

- On s'est échouée sur une île déserte, c'est ça !

- Mais Paula que raconte tmmfff ! Reprit Lizzie avant d'être stoppé par la main de sa compère qui couvrait la sienne.

- Mais si ! C'est le but du jeu ! Répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- A-Ah oui oui ! On joue le rôle des naufragées !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette ville est une île déserte. Coupa le cuisinier. Qui vous emploie ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! C'est pas tout mais on doit y aller là !

- On est très pressées ! Partons Paula !

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. A quel personne obéissez-vous ?

- Non ! Jamais je trahirais Cielounet !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire non ?

- Oups !

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, amusé par cette situation alors que les deux espionnes paniquaient tout en ayant une naïveté et d'une maladresse surprenante.

Alors ce fameux patron de la maison Phantom serait ce type ?

- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Pleurnicha Paula.

- Puisque que vous m'avez gentiment aidé, rien du tout.

- Q-Quoi ? Vous ne ferez rien ?

- Oui. En revanche, j'aurais une requête à transmettre.

…

…

…

…

- COMMENT ?! VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE S'ECHAPPER ?! S'écria Ciel, furieux.

- Bah, on n'avait pas trop eue le choix.

- Ouuiinnn ! Pardonne-moi !

- J'y crois pas !

- Oh ! Au fait, il avait un message pour vous !

- Un message ?

Paula sortit une lettre de son décolleté pour ensuite le lui passer.

Les mains fébriles, il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir cette enveloppe, se demandant quel peut bien être son contenu, surtout venant celle de cette personne.

Il se figea dès le début de la lecture. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'au moins sept centimètres pour ensuite virer au vert et finit par le jeter dans la corbeille.

- TOI ET TES SURNOMS STUPIDES ! Adressa-t-il de colère à Lizzie avant de sortir de la pièce avec fracas.

Lau, qui se trouvait également sur les lieux, récupéra le papier et le lut à son tour :

_Cher Monsieur Cielounet_

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, vos derniers efforts se sont révélés inutiles concernant votre soi-disant filature à mon égard, donc à l'avenir vous serez vous montrer plus discret._

_Que le meilleur gagne._

On entendit alors un rire de chinois dans tout le quartier.

_**A suiv...**_

BOUMBADABOUMMMM !

- Oups !

- Voici donc la cause de l'explosion du stand de ce matin. S'exaspéra le cuisinier.

En effet, notre diable de cuisinier se trouvait devant la défunte cuisine que venait de faire exploser Bard en voulant cuisiner ses sushis à sa manière... qui connaît sa technique favorite ?

Ah ! Je vois une main qui se lève ! Oulà pas tous à la fois ! (finit écrasé par les lectrices puis se fait ressusciter par les sept boules de cristal pour pouvoir continuer cette fic)

Bon, on en était où déjà ? Ah oui je me souviens ! Tout juste ! Avec un lance flamme ! (et attention, le tout dernier modèle, ça ne plaisante pas !).

Alors que les réparations de la cuisine commençaient, on pouvait voir le nouveau slogan trônant fièrement sous l'enseigne du restaurant :

_« Plus qu'un sushi, c'est l'âme que l'on façonne ! »_

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**La compétition entre les deux restaurants va enfin commencer ! Qui remportera la partie ? Vous en aurez un apercu dans une semmaiiinnne :D !**

**Lecteur : Demain tu veux dire !**  
**Xian : Bah pourquoi oO ?**  
**Lecteur : Tu nous a promis une nouvelle fic à cette date.**  
**Xian : Celle du shonen-aï ?**  
**Lecteur : Tu viendrais pas de te trahir sur le thème par hasard ?**  
**Xian : Heu... *saisis une petite pendulette et l'agite devant le lecteur* Vous n'avvezzzz riiiien vuuuuu, vous allez oubliieerrr ce que vous vennnezzz de lirre *_* !**

**A plus héhéhé xD !**


	5. C'est l'heure du DUEL ! Euh, de la

**Manga Oo ! C'est quoi tout ce retard que j'ai accumulée ?!**  
**Lecteur : Tu devrais pourtant le savoir non -_- ?**  
**Xian : Euuhh... Bah, entre mon examen de code (que j'ai foiré avec succès T-T) les contrôles qui comptaient au bac et divers évènements plutôt rocambolesques qui m'ont pris tout mon temps, donc voilà en fait ^^''''''''''''**  
**Lecteur: C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu poste en retard -_-**  
**Xian : Maieuh T-T !**

**tohru15 : Comment t'as devinée pour le slogan xD ? en tout cas les autres en profitent, Lau n'a pas fini de faire des siennes ^^ !**

**S-Lay L : Pauvre Ciel il est effectivement à plaindre (et ce n'est pas fini *_*)**

**Cyahni8 : Oh oui, j'ai déjà entendue parler de ces fameux bars *_* (bave en imaginant prendre son café autour de plein de minous tout kawai) ! Sinon le slogan je l'ai tirée tout droit de la pub(?) de Black Sushi Shop xD ! **

**JuliaLoveKuro : jespère que cette suite te satisfera autant que le dernier chapitre ^^ !**

**Let's go :D ! **

* * *

**Chap 5 : C'est l'heure du DUEL ! Euh, de la CUISINE ! **(moi, avoir une overdose de Yu-Gi-Oh ? Mais non voyons *yeux d'innocents*!)

Enfin ! Le grand jour était arrivé ! Finny pleurait devant la devanture du restaurant, un ciseau géant à la main. Un ruban les séparaient de l'entrée tandis que Sebastian, Bard et Undertaker portant Tanaka sur ses épaules se tenaient à l'écart.

Malgré l'énorme publicité qui a circulé dans tout Tokyo, elle ne réussit qu'à attirer seulement quelques curieux, se demandant par quel sorcellerie ce restaurant à pu renaître de ses cendres bien qu'étant toujours aussi méfiants sur la nourriture qui y étaient servi, la mauvaise réputation de Tanaka faisant défaut.

- Snif ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Tu as toujours été trop émotif Finny. Répondit Bard alors qu'il pleurait de tout son être.

- Hi hi hi. Les humains sont vraiment étranges !

Le restaurant ouvrit alors ses portes ! Quoique ces dernières ont fini découpés lorsque Finny à trébuché avec son ciseau géant...

Les clients entrèrent avec précaution dans l'enceinte, mais furent étonnés de ne pas avoir fini sous le plancher. En effet, vu les rénovations du cuisinier, l'entrée était flambant neuve ! Des décorations en forme de crustacés y étaient présentes et ils s'assirent sur les tables.

Tandis que tout le monde observèrent la salle d'un air dubitatif, un père et sa fille étaient un peu à part, cette dernière grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle était habillé avec de vêtements très chics, composé d'un débardeur rose et d'une jupe noir descendant jusqu'aux genoux, avait de longs cheveux longs bleutés attachés en couettes, une barrette en forme de rose posé au dessus de sa frange du coté droit. Son père en revanche avait l'air de nationalité chinoise et brandissait un éventail qu'il secoua vivement dans sa direction.

- Pfiou, il fait une de ces chaleurs ici !

- Tais-toi, il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous ! Rouspéta sa fille.

- Et alors, à leurs yeux on a l'air d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, hein patron ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public sombre andouille !

Oui, vous avez bien entendue très chères lectrices ! Ce sont bel et bien Lau et Ciel ...travesti pour notre plus grand bonheur ! Le temps de brandir mon appareil photo et je reviens dans quelques minutes avec quelques clich... Bon d'accord, je continue cette fic.

- Je me demande tout de même ce qui vous a poussé à venir jusqu'ici si vous êtes aussi sûr qu'il ne représente plus aucun danger. Continua Lau.

- Je veux juste m'en assurer, je préfère n'écarter aucune possibilité, même si la cuisine doit sûrement être de mauvais goût.

- Hum Hum. Acquiesça-t-il en marmonnant.

- He he he. Avez-vous pris commande ?

Ciel sursauta à cette voix d'outre-tombe. Undertaker, en tenue de serveur, bien qu'un étrange haut de forme ornait le haut de son crâne auquel figurait une tête de mort miniature, avait un calepin en main, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. « _Drôle de personnage »_, pensa très fort Ciel.

- Eh bien cela dépend, quelle est la spécialité du jour ?

- Celle-ci est inédite, son thème est top secret !

- Alors nous prenons celui-ci. Ordonna Ciel.

- He he he, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Il partit alors en cuisine. Un sourire s'esquissa, Ciel s'imaginant les piètres plats qui l'attendait et pourrait alors ne plus s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de sa firme.

- Voici votre plat messieurs-dames !

- Oh, quelle rapidité ! S'exclama l'asiatique.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu hi hi hi. Bon appétit !

Une fois le plat posé sur la table, voici que se présenta des... sushis en forme de Tanaka.

- Quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Déglutit le directeur de la maison Phantom.

- Ouah, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait sculpter sur des sushis, bravo !

Cette remarque fit tiquer son supérieur. Comment cela se fait-t-il qu'il n'eut pas la même idée de rendre ses sushis originaux en leur faisant prendre diverses formes ?!

Non. Il n'avait rien à craindre de la part de l'ennemi. Seul la maison Phantom règne sur Tokyo !

Mais, alors qu'il était en plein monologue intérieur, des voix s'élevèrent.

- C'est délicieux !

- Je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon !

- C'est vraiment les sushis Tanaka ça ? Mais par quel miracle ?!

- Ils sont mieux de ce qu'on nous sert à Phantom !

Il n'en revenait pas. Eux, apprécier mieux ces sushis que les siens ?! Impossible ! Par réflexe, il prit aussitôt le sushi de son assiette et le porta à sa bouche, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt. Ce qu'il ressentit était en tout point inimaginable. Vous connaissez ce moment d'extase au point que toute votre vie défile devant vos yeux ? C'est exactement ce qui lui est arrivé ! Il avait l'impression de planer tant l'arôme de ce mets était exquis dans tous les sens du terme !

Malheureusement pour lui, l'atterrissage fut plutôt douloureux, se ressaisissant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce type savait faire une bien meilleure cuisine que lui, ah ça non !

- Patron ?

- ...

- Patron ?

- Quoi ?!

- C'est étrange, vous semblez rager mais pourtant vous continuez à manger d'une traite le repas, vous ne m'avez même pas laissé une part ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire en secouant son éventail.

En effet, sans se rendre compte durant sa réflexion, il avait vidé tout le plat ! Non, il faut agir au plus vite s'il ne veut pas que sa maison soit mis au second rang, il a bien trop enduré pour accéder au sommet ! Il faudrait pour cela user de quelques coups... peut-être du chantage ou proposerait-il au cuisinier de travailler pour lui avec une grosse somme d'argent ? Il est si facile de manipuler les hommes...

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, un nouveau plateau se trouvant devant lui.

- C'est le chef qui offre pour le dessert ! Commenta Undertaker avant de repartir aussitôt.

Des biscuits chinois ? Ciel, sans trop réfléchir davantage prit l'un d'eux et le cassa, la tradition voulant que des petits messages y figurent à l'intérieur. Il le sortit et le déplia afin de découvrir son contenu, pensant de trouver une phrase banale concernant une soi-disant prédiction ou autre. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver ça :

_Ravi de savoir que vous appréciez ma cuisine Monsieur Cielounet. En espérant vous revoir au plus vite dans mon échoppe._

Il lâcha le papier sous le choc. Mais comment ?! Il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, mais ne vit personne qui l'espionnait.

- On y va Lau, je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cet endroit !

- Déjà ? Mais on commence à peine à s'amuser ! Déclara-t-il d'un air déçu en rangeant son éventail.

Alors qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant en trombe, un visage se découvrit derrière la vitre d'une porte. Le cuisinier des enfers ricana en les apercevant.

- Je crois que mon message à eue son petit effet. Murmura-t-il, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Une fois de retour dans son entreprise, Ciel convoqua tous ses membres en réunion d'urgence.

- L'heure est grave. Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. Non seulement le restaurant Tanaka Sushi est rouvert, et le cuisinier qui travaille à son service est plus coriace qu'il n'y paraît. Nous ne pouvons le laisser prendre plus d'ampleur car s'il continue dans cette voie, notre firme risque d'être écarté alors que le prix du World Sushi Time approche.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Répondit Aghni.

- Oui. Nous devons prendre des dispositions au plus tôt d'ailleurs... Que faites-vous Lau ?!

- Moi (miom miom) ? Oh, on m'a gentiment offert (miom) cette boîte de sushis quand nous sommes sortis du restaurant tout à l'heure (miom miom) pourquoi ?

- JETEZ-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

- Je reprends. Ce cuisinier doit avoir un point faible, n'importe lequel !

- On pourrait le corrompre comme on l'a fait avec tant d'autres ! Proposa Paula.

- J'y ai déjà pensé mais il semble plus intelligent que ça.

- Et si on se déguisait pour trafiquer sa cuisine ? Renchérit Lizzie.

- Non plus, il nous reconnaîtra du premier coup d'œil.

- Et si on faisait appel à Mary-Sue ? Interrompit Lau.

- Pardon ?

Un silence s'était installé. Tout le monde accorda plus d'attention à Lau.

- Seule cette personne pourra nous être d'une grande aide patron. Ajouta le chinois, les yeux s'entrouvrant, fixant Ciel.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a à faire dans cette histoire ? S'agaça Ciel.

- Une Mary-Sue est, selon la légende, une personne, la plupart du temps bien proportionnée, qui sait absolument tout faire, attire la jalousie de toutes les autres filles et doté d'un charme irrésistible. La femme parfaite en quelque sorte, rien ne lui résiste !

-...

- Alors ?

- Elle a intérêt à être à la hauteur si elle est aussi invincible que tu le prétends. Et essuie ton nez sombre pervers !

- Oh pardon chef ! S'exclama-t-il en stoppant son hémorragie nasale.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Pourquoi j'entends des voix dire "Oh non, pas une Mary-Sue, par pitié !" (Ceci dit à votre place j'aurais eue la même réaction ^^''')? Ne vous en faites pas, vous risquez d'être surprises dans le prochain chapitre mais cchhuutt, faut pas spoiler xD !**  
**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^ !**


	6. La petite sushi

**Snif, aujourd'hui c'est la fin des vacances pour moi T-T (même si ça m'empêche pas d'écrire des fics au lieu de faire mes devoirs xD)**

**tohru15 : Eh oui, Ciel va avoir beaucoup de mal à faire plier Sebastian, et qui sait au sujet de ce dernier sur sa véritable nature ^^ ? **

**JuliaLoveKuro : Hehehe comme tu dis xD ! **

**Cyahni8 : Du cheval dans leurs sushis ? Le goût devrait être curieux °_° . Pour Mary-Sue tu devrais avoir ta réponse un peu plus tard dans ce chapitre *_* ! Et merci pour le code, j'en peux plus de toutes ces questions O_O (mais mon prochain essai n'est qu'à la fin du mois environ T-T mais je comptes bien l'avoir ce coup ci \o/ !)**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Chap 6 : La petite sushi**

Bard s'ennuyait ferme. Nous sommes un dimanche, donc le seul jour ou le restaurant est fermé, le laissant sans occupation. Certes, il avait entrepris de pêcher mais ses idées étaient toujours aussi noires. Il est vrai qu'il avait jamais autant travaillé depuis qu'il avait été embauché dans ce restaurant mais dès qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, c'était le vide total. Peut-être devrait-il profiter de cette pause pour trouver de nouveaux ingrédients inédits pour confectionner de nouveaux sushis hors du commun ? À cette pensée il mit plus d'entrain à sa pêche, espérant attraper un poisson rarissime...

Oh ! Ça mord ! Ni une ni deux, il tire de toutes ses forces ! Mais son adversaire semble coriace, ayant une force phénoménale, manquant de faire tomber le pêcheur dans l'eau ! Il doit être énorme !

- Mais tu vas venir oui ?! S'écria Bard en ne lâchant pas prise.

Et Plouf ! Il réussit à le faire sortir de l'eau ! Bard observa son trophée... avant d'avoir un gros blanc.

Ça y est. Il l'avait enfin son fameux nouvel ingrédient ! Il l'embarqua de suite dans un énorme carton à Tanaka Sushi !

Pendant ce temps là, notre cuisinier préféré était en train de confectionner des sushis divers et variés qu'il mettait ensuite de côté pour le lendemain... avant qu'une dizaine d'entre eux finissent écrabouillés par une boite non identifié.

- Que fais-tu Bard ? Souffla Sebastian.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de pêcher !

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Intervint Finny, curieux.

- Vous allez pas en revenir héhéhé !

Il ouvrit le carton et y sortit un gros bac à glaçons. Qu'il y a-t-il d'extraordinaire alors ? Peut-être que la sirène qui figure dessus est plutôt... QUOI ?!

- Tenez les enfants je vous apporte du poisson tout frais ! Présenta Bard tout heureux.

- ...

- Une sirène ?! S'exclama l'employé aux cheveux blonds. Ça alors, elle est jolie !

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais l'intention de la cuisiner, les sirènes sont une espèce protégé. Dit le cuisinier, exaspéré.

Oui, il paraît que les sirènes existent dans cet univers. Et n'essayez pas de me poser cette question, j'ai beau être la narratrice, j'en sais rien non plus, à part le fait qu'il est extrêmement rare d'en voire une.

Celle-ci était en tout cas différente des autres. Non pas par sa peur d'être transformée en sushi dans les minutes qui suivent, mais par la présence de lunettes disproportionnés et rondes ornant son visage assortie de couettes rouges. Sa queue était toute rose et... à demi-nue, essayant de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras. Eh oui chers lecteurs nous pouvez baver !(du moins si il y en a qui lisent cette fic, ceci dit il en faut pour tous les goûts, le fan service se fait vendre paraît-il...)

- Comment ça on peut pas la cuisiner ?! Je me suis démené pour vous procurer ce mets et tu le rechignes !

- M-M-Me cuisiner ?! Lâcha la nouvelle venue en bégayant. Je vais finir en sushi ?!

- C'est qu'elle sait parler notre langue en plus ! Continua Finny.

- Bard, tu vas la remettre à l'eau, elle nous est inutile.

- Hors de question, je l'ai, je le garde !

- Heu, les gars...

- La ferme Finny ! Cria Bard.

- Tout ce que voulait dire ce dernier, c'est que votre sirène vient de se faire la malle he he he. Ricana le futur croque-mort.

- Comment ?!

- Je la vois franchir la porte du restaurant, c'est bien dommage hi hi hi !

- Comme ça elle pourra retourner d'où elle vient. Conclut Sebastian sans s'y intéresser, retournant à ses sushis alors que Bard partit en trombe.

Décidément, il avait beau être utile en lui approvisionnant ses stocks d'ingrédients, il constituait un gros problème non négligeable sur sa cuisine. Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'il avait engagé qu'il avait reconstruit la salle au moins huit fois, et maintenant cette histoire de sirène. Comme si cette dernière pouvait servir à quoi que ce soit dans le restaurant, et quand bien même ce serait pour attirer quelques clients il...

Moment de réflexion.

Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il déposa son tablier et partit à toute vitesse ! Il faut la rattraper !

Dans les rues, Bard poursuivait son « ingrédient de choix »... avec une mitraillette.

- Tu est trop précieuse pour laisser t'échapper !

- Au seccourrrssss !

D'innombrables coups de feu retentirent dans la place, la sirène gigotant dans tous les sens afin d'éviter de se faire canarder ! La course poursuite dura quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le port, seule échappatoire possible !

Sebastian arriva juste après mais trop tard ! Bard, ayant essayé de la retenir en la tenant par la nageoire a lâché prise et elle a pu rejoindre l'océan.

- Ah zut ! J'y crois pas ! Ragea Bard. Eh, Sebastian, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Plouf ! _

Ce dernier avait enlevé sa chemise pour ensuite plonger dans l'eau sans hésitation, foi de cuisinier il la ramènera sur la terre ferme ! La distance entre eux-deux s'amenuisait rapidement, Sebastian nageant très rapidement.

- Non non, je ne veux pas finir en sushi, laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle continua sa course et finit par enfin le semer... du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Le cuisinier avait attrapé son poignet gauche et la stoppa , cette dernière essayant de se débattre de toutes ses forces mais en vain, pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras et remonter à la surface.

- M-Mais lâchez-moi !

- Du calme, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Parla-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux croisèrent celles de la fugitive. Elle le fixa longuement avant de prendre une teinte rouge écarlate. Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.

- T-Tout c-ce que vous v-voudrez ! Bafouilla-t-elle. J-Je m'appelle M-Maylin !

Le cuisinier lui fit alors part de ses intentions.

Bien plus tard, mais dans une autre société que l'on commence à bien connaître...

- Alors, ça vient oui ou non ?! S'impatienta Ciel derrière son bureau.

- Patience, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Répondit Lau.

Tous les membres de la Maison Phantom étaient là, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fameuse personne dont le chinois a fait tant d'éloges, qu'il qualifiait comme étant quelqu'un d'imbattable sur tous les fronts et pourrait alors être une adversaire de taille pour Tanaka Sushi.

Mary-Sue était vraiment une source de mystère, il paraît même qu'elle viendrait d'un univers parallèle !

- Je me demande si c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle ! Déclara Soma, enthousiaste. Peut-être même qu'elle est plus belle que la déesse Kâlî !

- Je suis tout ému ! Ajouta Aghni.

- Comme si on pouvait idolâtrer ce genre de divinités. Déglutit Ciel.

- Elle doit être formidable ! Renchérit Lizzie.

- Vous ne serez pas déçu. Sourit Lau.

- … Se contenta d'acquiescer Ran-Mao.

- Chut, elle arrive !

En effet, un crissement se fait entendre. Le silence régnait, tous ayant le cœur battant.

Elle arrivait.

BLAM !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et des tonnes de pétales de roses rouges envahissaient la salle avec des rubans et papillons de la même couleur ! Elles tournoyaient dans un bruit assourdissant alors qu'une forme inconnue surgit pour atterrir directement sur la table ou se tenait Ciel ! Elle prit une pose sexy, une rose entre les lèvres !

- Salut mon mignon ! Déclara Mary-Sue, le regard aguicheur.

Ils restèrent statufiés devant cette scène, à commencer par Ciel, trop occupé à ramasser sa mâchoire tombé par terre entre-deux.

Notre Mary-Sue était vêtue d'une robe rouge-sang avec un décolleté plongeant, de longs cheveux de la même teinte tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle portait des lunettes auquel deux petits crânes y figuraient qui formait une drôle d'harmonie avec ses yeux verts.

Il y eut aussi un blanc chez elle. Scrutant de haut en bas le patron de cette entreprise, elle lâcha un soupir avant de se redresser... et de piquer une crise.

- C'est quoi ce nain ?! Ce n'était pas inclus dans le contrat ! On m'avait promis un beau jeune mâle !

- QUI EST CETTE ECERVELLEE ?!

-RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT LE NABOT ! JE SUIS LA PLUS SULFUREUSE DES FEMMES DE TOUS LES UNIVERS !

- C'est drôle, je la croyais plus impressionnante que ça. Déclara Lizzie, déçue.

- Elle est même bizarre. Observèrent les deux hindous en chœur.

- Tiens, son charme n'aurait-il aucun effet sur notre monde ? S'étonna Lau.

Mary-Sue, en entendant ces voix détourna son regard.. et fondit sur les deux indiens.

- Oh, vous êtes tout à fait mon genre ! Avec cette teinte de peau si...sexxxyyyy !

- Je peux savoir qui est cette cinglée ?! Lâcha Ciel, à bout, menaçant Lau du regard.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça. Répondit-il le sourire niais.

- Vous le saviez pourtant puisque c'est vous qui l'avait contacté !

- Mais je ne vous ai jamais raconté comment elle était en réalité.

- QUOI?!

- Vous savez, il y a parfois une grosse frontière entre ce qu'on raconte et la vérité. Rit-il.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous virer sur le champ !

- Tu sais mon mignon ! Commença Mary-Sue en collant le chinois. Mon nom n'est qu'un pseudonyme, appelle moi Grell !

Nouveau gros blanc dans l'assemblée.

Leurs cerveaux tournèrent au ralenti.

Mary-Sue.

Légende.

Bidon.

Pseudo.

Nom masculin...

QUOI ?!

- NON SEULEMENT VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE ET NOUS AVONS UN TRAVESTI QUI NE SERT STRICTEMENT À RIEN ?! Explosa Ciel.

- REPETE CE QUE T'AS DIT MINUS ?! Cracha Grell.

- On n'a qu'à la... « le » mettre à l'épreuve ! Proposa Lizzie.

- Oui ! Comme ça on verra s'il est utile ou non ! Encouragea Soma.

Mais une bagarre s'était déjà déclenché entre le patron et la fameuse « Mary-Sue », se donnant des coups de poings et de pieds à tout va, se traitant mutuellement de nain et de travesti incapable ! Le temps de les séparer c'est à dire une demi-heure plus tard, il pesa le pour et le contre...

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre au point où il en est.

- Je te laisse une seule et unique chance et je te conseillerais de la saisir.

- Peuh ! Qui obéirait à un nimbus comme toi ?

- Sache que dans le restaurant auquel nous faisons concurrence, il y a un homme qui correspondrait parfaitement à tes critères.

- Si c'est pour tomber sur un autre comme toi, sans façon !

- Viens par ici.

Avec une envie plus que meurtrière mais se contenant le plus possible, Ciel guida Grell jusqu'à sa fenêtre et lui donna sa paire de jumelles. Il observa à travers l'objectif.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Rahh, je ne vois rien dans tout ce monde ! Où est-il ?!

- COMMENT ?!

Il lui prit les jumelles de force et y regarda. Mais par quel diablerie ?!

Un monde phénoménal se trouvait devant le restaurant Tanaka Sushi ! Même si la moitié ne faisaient que passer, ils semblaient porter de l'attention sur quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un était la fameuse sirène que Sebastian venait de recruter. Elle était dans un genre d'aquarium grandeur nature qui donnait simultanément entre la vitrine de l'échoppe et de la salle à manger à l'intérieur. Elle les distrayait par divers tours de passe-passe et ils l'observèrent d'un air dubitatif. Elle constituait à elle seule une publicité phénoménale pour son ennemi juré !

- C'est quand que je dois agir ? Demanda Grell

- Tout de suite ! Jugea Ciel, colérique.

Plus le temps passait et moins il ne pouvait voir ce cuisinier en peinture !

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Héhéhé, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça sur Mary-Sue xD ? **  
**Le prochain chap risque d'avoir un peu de retard puisque c'est la reprise des cours ^^ Mais en ce qui concerne mon autre fic "Les douze travaux du majordome", j'ai quasiment fini et je posterais le résultat soit ce soir ou demain :D (plus de trente pages au total, j'ai jamais autant écrit en une semaine Oo)**  
**A plus !**


	7. Mary-Sue passe à l'action !

**YEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'ai enfin eue mon code *_* ! Je suis toute contente \o/ (surtout qu'on a du patienter pendant trois heures car l'ordi avait planté et qu'il a fallu faire venir un autre d'une autre ville, c'est à dire 120****km Oo, de refaire tout le processus d'accueil pour refaire valider nos télécommandes avant de tomber sur une série super hard mais c'est pas grave xD) ! Enfin, à 19ans c'est le top quoi xD !**

**S-Lay L : Et encore, tu risque s'être surprises par les prochains personnages qui apparaîtront prochainement xD !**

**torhu15 : ... XD ? Et ça ne fait que continuer ^^ !**

**Cyanhi8 : Eh bien, heureuse de savoir que mon fan-service se fasse vendre xD ! Et pour Grell, je sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée de Mary-sue m'est venue toute seule, je suis très inspiré ces derniers temps :D !**

**Et voici la suite ^^ !**

* * *

**Chap 7 : Mary-Sue passe à l'action ?!**

Observation des lieux. Ok.

Repérage des membres du restaurant Tanaka Sushi. Ok.

Éviter la sirène à l'entrée pour éviter les soupçons. Ok.

Trouver le cuisinier... Ooooohhhhhhhh !

Grell ou plus communément appelé Mary-Sue, saignait abondamment du nez en trouvant sa cible : Un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Stoppant son saignement nasal, il se prépara à passer à l'action. Le temps de ressortir son fard à paupières, de se faire une beauté de dernière minute et le tour est joué !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous cachez derrière ce carton ?

- Ah !

Niveau discrétion : zéro tout rond. Sebastian se tenait devant un Grell qui vira au rouge.

- Ah et bien, c'est à dire, c'est fou ! Comment ça va mon mignon ? Tenta-il désespérément en se relevant avec un clin d'œil.

- Mon mignon ?

- Le destin à décidé de nous faire rencontrer toi et moi !

- Non, je ne pense pas. Coupa Sebastian.

- Désormais, nous serons réunis à jamais mon ange venu tout droit du paradis !

- Sachez que je n'ai rien d'un ange et que vous m'empêchez de travailler.

- Laisse tomber ce sordide travail et viens avec moi ! Ta vie n'en sera que plus exaltante !

- Ma vie est très bien comme elle est actuellement, alors je vous prie de prendre congé.

- Mais !

- Avez-vous autre chose à dire, monsieur ?

- Q-Q-Quoi ?! Monsieur ?! Q-Quelle manque de respect !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes non ?

- Je suis Mary-Sue espèce d'ingrat !

- Et bien, ravi de vous connaître...

Alors que Grell se dépatouillait le plus piètrement possible, une paire de jumelles les observait au loin.

- On dirait que ce n'est pas une réussite. Annonça Lau

- La faute à qui ?! S'énerva Ciel.

- Il va falloir nous trouver un autre plan. Envisagea Aghni.

- Merci mais je l'avais déjà remarqué.

- Est-ce mon imagination ou votre humeur se détériore de plus en plus ? Continua le chinois.

- La ferme !

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- Cielounet !

- Quoi encore Lizzie ?!

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir !

- Je ne veux recevoir personne aujourd'hui !

- Il paraît que vous recherchez quelqu'un pour nuire à Tanaka ? Interrompit une voix.

- Comment avez-vous pu entrer ici ?!

- Ce n'est que l'un des nombreux artifices dont je sais user, rien de plus. Cela étant dit, cette place est-elle toujours disponible ?

- Quelles sont tes conditions ?

Le temps se passa assez vite et l'entretien entre le directeur de la maison Phantom et le nouveau venu se conclut assez rapidement. Entre-deux, Grell revint bredouille, ce qui ne surprit pas le moins du monde.

- J'ai même pas pu obtenir un rendez-vous ! Pleura-t-il.

- Alors vous acceptez mon offre Ciel Phantomhive ? Termina l'inconnu.

- Tu m'as l'air intéressant. Voyons voir si tu réussis à mettre ton plan en œuvre.

- Vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Eh ! Vous m'écoutez ?!

- Oui on t'as très bien entendu le travesti. D'ailleurs on a plus besoin de toi.

- Comment ?!

- Tu ne m'est plus aucune utilité.

- Je rêve ! J'ai franchi les dimensions pour rendre service et on me met à la porte ?!

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à être aussi incompétent, alors vas t'en.

- Je vais te !

- Gardes !

Et la nuit tomba sur cet entrefaite, Grell s'étant fait virer à coups de pieds aux derrière.

- Tu me le paieras le nain ! Pesta-il avant de partir en jurant de tous les noms.

Quelque chose nous dit qu'on ré-entendra bientôt parler de lui, pour ne pas dire très rapidement.

Les heures s'écoulaient et tout le monde dormait chez Tanaka Sushi, sauf Sebastian qui était parti en quête de nouveaux ingrédients.

Le jour se leva et il était enfin revenu. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse entrer, une sirène et un serveur à moitié apeurés lui sautèrent dans les bras.

- Monsieur Sebastian c'est affreux !

- Que se passe-t-il ?!

- N-Nos sushis ! Ils...Ils...

- Oui ?

- ILS ONT DISPARU !

- Quoi ?

Sebastian était décontenancé. Ses sushis ? Disparus ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait tout fait en sorte que ce restaurant soit inviolable, ayant installé des alarmes qui alarmaient au moindre mouvement d'intrus lorsqu'il était absent !

Il alla vérifier ce fait au plus vite. Il n'y a eu absolument aucune trace d'effraction, ni la moindre empreinte, comme si personne n'y était entrée, excepté les sushis qui quant à eux étaient bel et bien absent !

- Bard, combien d'heures nous reste-t-il avant que le restaurant n'ouvre ?

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas essayer d'en refaire, on n'a pas le temps !

- Nous devons essayer.

- Mais il nous reste moins d'un quart d'heure ! Avertit Maylin.

- Je vais vous aider Monsieur Sebastian !

- Non Finny, tu risquerais de nous freiner.

- Bon d'accord...

- Au travail !

À quelques centaines de mètres.

- Ha ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Ricana Ciel, toujours au travers de ses jumelles.

- Je vous avais dit que je remplirais ma part du contrat.

- Alors, comment comptes-tu t'en sortir cette fois ? Murmura-t-il.

Quand il eut prononcé ces paroles, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse. Surtout pas qu'un sourire lui soit certainement adressé venant du cuisinier dans sa direction.

- Mais qu'a-t-il en tête ?

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda le nouveau.

- Tais-toi !

Il crut avoir une crise d'asthme lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il s'est produit sous ses yeux. En deux trois mouvements, une trentaine de sushis étaient déjà prêtes sur le comptoir !

- Q-Que ?! J'y crois pas !

- Des problèmes Monsieur ?

- I-Il est humain ce type ?

Et le restaurant s'ouvrit tandis que Sebastian continuait d'en confectionner d'autres mais il y en avait déjà bien assez pour tenir la matinée ! Ciel ravala sa salive et arrêta de l'espionner.

- Je veux que tu refasses la même chose durant plusieurs jours ! Il finira bien par s'épuiser ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tanaka Sushi s'en était bien sorti, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait Sebastian mais vous avez tout mon respect ! Acclama Bard.

- Vous êtes plein de surprises he he he. Ajouta Undertaker.

- Cependant, il nous faut au plus vite trouver la personne qui est à l'origine de ces vols. Dit le cuisinier.

- Je suis de garde cette nuit ! Proposa Maylin.

- Nous surveillerons tous afin de déceler la moindre chose suspecte. Si vous avez des doutes, avertissez-moi au plutôt et ne prenez pas d'initiatives.

- D'accord !

Et le soleil se coucha à nouveau, tous étant à leurs postes respectives. Sebastian restait auprès des sushis dans une salle juste à côté. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans aucun signe. Rien ne se passait.

- Dites Monsieur Sebastian, peut-être que le ravisseur a-t-il renoncé ?

- Ouais, on en a marre d'attendre ! Rouspéta Bard.

- Un peu de patience.

- A-Arg ! M-M-Monsieur ! S'apeura la sirène.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- C-Cet endroit est hanté !

- Sois plus explicite !

- Regardez !

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il virent cette scène pour le mois paranormale : les sushis étaient en train de s'envoler ! Au sens propre du terme !

- Mais que ?!

Ce fut très rapide. Sebastian intervint afin de les rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard ! Les sushis passèrent par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit et ils disparurent !

- C'est dingue. Marmonna Bard, impressionné.

- Si j'avais su que nos sushis étaient animés d'une volonté propre ! Renchérit Finny.

- He he he. C'est fort regrettable.

- Il doit avoir une explication à tout cela. Conclut le cuisinier avant de se résigner à confectionner en urgence d'autres mets.

Il était sûr que celui qu'il recherchait se manifestera de nouveau ce soir car il est persuadé que cela ne vient pas d'une quelconque sorcellerie.

Pendant que Ciel se réjouissait de voir son adversaire subir un échec et de le voir se débattre afin de pouvoir garder le restaurant ouvert. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

- Bard, tu a bien trop garni ce sushi, fais les un peu moins épais.

- Je la trouve très bien comme elle est ! Toute l'explosion de la saveur est encore meilleure si on a de gros morceaux ! Et puis ça me fait penser, on devrait en faire des encore plus grosses, comme ça elles seront bien trop lourdes pour prendre leur envol !

- ...

- Quoi, qu'ai je dit encore ?!

- Tu viens de me donner une idée.

_**A Suivre.**_

* * *

**Qui est donc l'étrange inconnu ? Pourquoi les sushis sont ensorcelés ? Est ce que Grell va revenir ? Autant de questions sans réponses, je sais être sadique par moments niark niark niark °vv° ! Par contre, la suite va prendre un rythme de deux semaines car je vais publier une nouvelle fic pour vous faire patienter encore un peu avant de pouvoir faire apparaître enfin la suite tant attendue d'Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive \o/ !**

**A tout à l'heure pour la nouvelle fic :D !**


End file.
